Brian & Ellie 5: Family Life
by JohnCad1992
Summary: Finally, at least Brian Griffin got rescued by his wife Ellie, his brother Vinny, and his friend Seabreeze, and after Max the Boxer got arrested again, the New Griffins will have their normal family life, along with their new litter. How will the family spend their whole Summer? Let's read and find out. Sequel to "Return of The Labrador".
1. Skyping The Griffins - Prologue

**Brian & Ellie 5: Family Life**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "Return of The Labrador"_

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

_Skyping the Griffins_

In the aftermath of 'Brian Gets Dognapped', the New Griffins are using Skype on Brian's laptop to telecommunicate with the Griffins in the New Griffin's house.

"You are not gonna believe, what we have, Peter." said Brian. "Ellie and I have six puppies."

"Wow, very impressive, Brian." said Peter from the laptop.

"Well, what are their names?" asked Lois from the laptop.

"Brian and I have settled the names of our six." said Ellie. "Their names are as follows: Harry, Tammy, Richard, Jenny, Lottie and Brian-John."

"Wow, you have three brothers and three sisters, Brian Jr.." said Chris from the laptop.

"Yeah, Chris." said Brian Jr.. "Looks like we're not the only litter in this family."

"We're like the eldests of them." said Dean.

"How does it make you feel when you have more little brothers and sisters, Sally?" asked Meg from the laptop.

"We're ecstatic, Meg." said Sally.

"That means we're happy to meet them there." said Mitzi.

"Brian, it must be exciting to have more puppies into the world," said Peter from the laptop. "But one question though. I know this upsets you and your family, but, when do you two plan to get fixed?" Brian and Ellie froze, as they have a shock in drama. The Griffin family looked at Peter. "What? somebody asked me it."

"Brian, don't get upset, but there might be someone to talk to you." said Stewie from the laptop.

"Who is it, Stewie?" asked Brian.

"See for yourself, Brian." said Stewie from the laptop.

"Hello, Brian." said Seabreeze from the laptop.

"S...S... Seabreeze?" said Brian.

"What are you doing in his laptop?" asked Ellie.

"I thought I'd stop by and let you all know how you're doing." said Seabreeze from the laptop.

"Umm… Okay?" he said.

"How did you know that Peter wants us to get fixed?" asked Ellie.

"I've talked to Peter about your population in your family, Ellie." said Seabreeze. "And he said that you'll be okay without your tools for love, as long as you'll be there for your pups." Seabreeze giggled.

The dog couple looked at each other in their horror. They are really worried about getting themselves fixed.

_END OF PROLOGUE_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** When do you think that Brian and Ellie get fixed? Find out as this story develops. This story will have a little more chapters than the first four stories.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	2. Ellie Gets A Job - Ch1

**Brian & Ellie 5: Family Life**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "Return of The Labrador"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

_Ellie Gets A Job_

One early morning, in the New Griffin's house, a doorbell was heard, as Brian Griffin came to the front door with his robe on. "Umm… Can I help you?" asked Brian.

"Are you Mr… Brian Griffin?" asked the Husky mailman.

"Yes, that's me." said Brian. "Are you the mailman?"

"The maildog." said the maildog. "And yes, I'm Doug, from Dogtown's U.S. Mail Postal Service."

"Doesn't the mailman always puts mail in our mailboxes?" asked Brian.

"Yes, all mailmen does it." said Doug. "Anyway, since you moved into Dogtown with your family, here's your first piece of mail." Doug gives a brown envelope to Brian. The envelope is addressed as, 'Mr. Brian H. Griffin, 25 Shamrock Gdns, Dogtown, OH'.

"And just remember, I'll be putting some more mail inside your mailbox someday." said Doug. "Thank you, and have a nice day."

"You too, Doug." said Brian, then he shuts the door.

Brian sat down at the table in the kitchen with his coffee. "Alright, let's see what we have here." he said opening the envelope, then he picks out a letter from the Dogtown Veterinary Hospital. He took a sip of the coffee and spits out some as he saw something unpleasant. His eyes widened at the moment that's about to happen.

In the master bedroom, Ellie Griffin was still sleeping in a queen-sized bed, until she heard a scream from downstairs. The scream was so loud that it woke her.

On her way downstairs, she is wearing her magenta robe, while she muttered to herself, "For the love of our canine God, can't a woman get herself some beauty sleep without all this… Chaos?"

Ellie then saw Brian shivering in fear, then she rushed to him in the kitchen. "Brian, what's with all the screaming?" asked Ellie.

"Ellie, you're not gonna believe this." he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I've got a hospital bill, honey." he said. "And it's set at… set at…"

"What's the amount?" she said.

"T… T… Ten… Thousand… Dollars." he said.

"Ten thousand dollars?" she said. "That's extortionate."

"I know, honey." he said placing his paws on top of his head. "I can't believe that it was that much. I don't know how we're gonna pay for all that. I only make $476 a month after taxes."

"That's almost five hundred dollars, a half G." she said.

"I know, honey." he said. "I can't also believe how much did they do to incubate our new six."

"It's okay, Brian." she said comforting her husband. "We'll work this out."

"Dad, did you really have to be this loud in the morning?" asked Dean, after the puppies went downstairs.

"It's only 6:27AM." said Coco.

"Dad, you really woke us up with your screaming." said Mitzi.

"Yeah, I've only had a dream, that I was walking along the tropical beach with my boyfriend, and sharing some ice-cream." said Sally.

"Oh, well, sorry to wake you, kids." said Brian. "Daddy's got some real problems."

"You see kids, your father's going through some financial problems." said Ellie. "It's been a week since your six siblings were born."

"Well, you're lucky it's Saturday, otherwise we'd've all been tired to go to school." said Brian Jr. holding his Chase Paw Patroller cuddly toy with him.

"It's not even a school day, Junior." said Genie.

"That's because it's the weekend, Genie." he said.

"Sorry I'm late, chaps." said Eli joining the family. "I was just doing my usual morning stretches."

"Yeah, and in the bathroom." said Frank. "Couldn't imagine how long you were in there."

"Well excuse me for having such a long widdle in the toilet, Franklin." said Eli.

"The name is Frank, Eli." said Frank.

"Boys, calm down." said Ellie. "I'm sure your father and I will sort this out."

"I'm really not sure how much of Dad's salary is gonna pay for that hospital bill, Mom." said Martin.

"We'll work it out, Martin." she said. "Why are you asking?"

"I don't think that'll be enough to pay." he replied.

"There's no way is that much, Martin." said Frank. "How much is that bill?"

"Ten thousand dollars." said Martin.

"Whoa, that's a lot of money." said Coco.

"We believe this one's an extortion." said Frank.

"I agree, Frank." said Brian. "I don't know who else might get a job. I just can't take a second job." The family stared at Ellie, then she stretched her collar a little with her paw, as she gulped.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, in Brian and Ellie's bedroom, Ellie lays in bed collarless, while Brian brushes his teeth in the master bathroom collarless. "Brian, I've been thinking," said Ellie.

"About what?" asked Brian.

"Well, how do I put this." she said. "A week ago, I gave birth to our six puppies, I was being treated in that vet hospital along with them, my thighs almost didn't recover until Thursday, and now, we've been issued an extortionate bill."

"So what do you intend to do?" he asked, then he gargles with mouthwash and spits into the sink, then he leaves the bathroom and gets into bed with her.

"Brian, it won't be easy, but I think it's time I've got a job." she said.

Brian's heart skipped a beat. "You're getting a… Are you sure, Ellie?" he said.

"Well, what else do I have to do, Brian?" she asked. "I can't just stay inside this house, doing dishes, vacuuming, washing our laundry, and even bathing our fifteen little puppies."

"You went grocery shopping." he said.

"That was different." she said. "And besides, Vinny can't sit with our puppies right now, because he's obviously dating Seabreeze."

"Lucky guy." he said.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I mean about Vinny finding love." he said.

"Fair enough." she said.

"So, when are you gonna get a job?" he asked.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." she said. "Now goodnight." Ellie turns off the lights and went to sleep.

"Okay, goodnight." he said, then he lays his head on the pillow and went to sleep.

o - o - o - o - o

The following Monday morning, Ellie drops Brian off at the bus station from his Prius. "Have a good day at work, Brian." said Ellie. "I'm off for my job interview." "Alright, good luck, sweetie." said Brian.

"Thank you." she said, then she kissed him. Brian gets out of his car and walks into the bus station, then Ellie drives on her way to the interview.

At Beg 4 A Treat Café, Ellie Griffin is being interviewed by Fiona the Cocker Spaniel manager of the café. "Mrs. Griffin, do you have a particular reason why you think you would like to work here in this café?" asked Fiona.

"Well for once, I served Brian some toast and water, when he was sick." said Ellie.

"Really, why was that, Mrs. Griffin?" asked Fiona.

"Well, let's just say that he had a bad case of goat flu." said Ellie.

"You're kidding?" said Fiona.

"No, it was serious, it was weeks ago before our first anniversary." said Ellie. "I also served him some Vanilla flavoured ice-cream for his sore throat."

"I see." said Fiona. "Do you have any experiences?"

"Well, I was performing in the Dog Show, back in Quahog." said Ellie.

"Fascinating." said Fiona.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that day, Ellie entered the house whooping excitedly. "Hi dear, what's with the woohoo?" asked Brian.

"Brian, I've got good news." said Ellie. "What's the good news?" he asked.

"I've got a job." she said excitedly.

"Whoa, really?" he said.

"Yeah, for real." she said.

Brian hugs his wife. "Wait a minute." he said un-hugging her. "Who's gonna sit for our puppies, apart from Vinny?"

"Don't worry, dear." she said. "I've booked an appointment to daycare for our six."

"Oh, okay." he said. "So, I reckon you'll get paid?"

"Probably a little more than your salary." she said. "I'd probably hope that this will pay our bill."

"I hope that too, dear." he said.

"Mom, Dad, come quick!" called Frank. The parents came quickly into the puppy room.

"What is it, Frank?" asked Brian.

"Dad, Tammy's about to say her first word." said Frank.

"Alright, let's hear it." said Brian. The family looks and listens to what Tammy Griffin is about to say.

"A… a…" Tammy struggles to say.

The two litters gape in their hope for her.

"Ba... Ba…" she said, then she said it again. "Baba."

The parents gasped to Tammy's surprise. "My God, she just said… she just said…" he said before Ellie weighed in.

"She just said 'baba'." said Ellie. "Tammy's first word."

Brian picks up Tammy to his eye level. "Say that again, Tammy." he said.

"Baba." said Tammy.

Brian chuckles. "That's right, Tammy." he said cooing her. "I'm your Baba."

"Guys, I know it's unusual," said Dean. "But I'm pretty sure that 'Baba' means 'Dada'."

"Of course it does, Dean." said Brian Jr.. "What else did we call our Dad?"

"I called him 'Father'." said Eli.

"Junior, everybody calls him Dad." said Frank.

"And I second that, Frank." said Brian Jr..

"Tammy, can you say 'Mama'?" said Ellie.

"Mama." said Tammy.

"Of course, sweetie." said Ellie cooing Tammy. "I'm your Mama. And guess what? Mama got a job."

The puppies gasped. "**You've** got a job, Mom?" asked Dean.

"I'm afraid so, pups." said Brian. "Your mother's got a job."

"It's just while we pay it all off." said Ellie.

"Wait, Mom." said Brian Jr.. "Who's gonna look after our new siblings? I mean, Uncle Vinny can't be with them right now, and we have no arrangements to drop them off at Grandma and Grandpa's."

"Don't worry, kids." she said. "I'll drop them off in the daycare center, while the rest of you can still be in school during the day."

"Sure that'll keep them for at least a week." said Frank.

"Franklin, be nice." said Sally. "We're gonna have to get along with the newborns."

"The name is Frank, Sally." he said.

"Now hold on you two, there's no need to fight." said Brian breaking it up. "I know we have financial issues that affects the whole family, but we need the money to pay it all off. I know this upsets you all, but if we don't, we'll be penniless and homeless, like animals. Wild animals. And we'll spend the rest of our days out in the cold."

"Brian, don't upset the pups!" said Ellie crossly to her husband. "We'll have the money to pay it off. No drama."

"Gees, I'm sorry, Elle." he said to his wife. "I just don't know what else to do. I've got that ten thousand dollar bill from the hospital, that's almost the price of a new hybrid car."

"You could ask Chester for a raise." she said.

"Oh God, I can't know, dear." he said. "What are the odds of raising my pay interest?"

"Mom, we don't wanna live in the cold, dark alley." whimpered Mitzi hugging one of her Mum's legs.

"Me neither, Mom." said Martin tearfully hugging his Mum's other leg. "We don't wanna live like mongrels and runts."

"We don't wanna eat from the trash cans." whimpered Frank.

"Or drink from the spewing rain gutter pipes." whimpered Sally.

"Or share the hydrant, when we have to pee." whimpered Brian Jr..

"Or even sleep inside damp cardboard boxes under the used newspapers." whimpered Coco.

Brian and Ellie looked at each other and then to the puppies.

"Hey, hey, calm down, pups." said Ellie comforting the puppies. "It's okay. Your father and I will work this out. Don't you worry, it'll be okay. Mommy promises."

"You will, Mom?" said Dean wiping his tear.

"Of course." she said.

"Your mother and I will get to the bottom of this." said Brian. "Right now, I think it's almost dinner time."

"Great, I'll go get dinner ready." she said, then she walks towards the kitchen.

o - o - o - o - o

The next day is Ellie's first day of work at Beg 4 A Treat café. Ellie who is now wearing her emerald green apron is serving a trayful of beverages to the table of two business dogs.

"Okay sirs," said Ellie. "Here's your latte and your cappuccino."

"Thank you, ma'am." said the business dog, then he takes a sip. "Say, ma'am. What made you think that you landed a job here?"

"See, here's my concern." she said. "My husband's got a hospital bill for ten thousand dollars, and I don't think that there'll be enough to pay it all off."

The two business dogs look at each other, then at Ellie. "Ma'am, I'd hate to break it to you, but I believe that there has been a mistake." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"We believe that somebody typed the extra zero by mistake." said the other business dog. "That was supposed to say one thousand, not ten thousand."

"One thousand?" she said. "Are you saying that the hospital made a mistake?"

"I believe they have, ma'am." said the business dog.

"Oh, thank God that's a relief." she said. "I thought we could've got into financial trouble."

"Well, you might be," he said.

"You should tell your husband the good news, when you get home though." said the other business dog.

"Hey, new girl!" called the café lady dog. "Pick up order!"

"Coming!" called Ellie. "Thank you, sirs." she then walks to the kitchen.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that day, back at home, Ellie told Brian about the hospital bill.

"How much?" asked Brian.

"That was supposed to say one thousand dollars." said Ellie.

"Well, how come it says ten thousand?" he asked.

"I think that they made a mistake." she said.

"A mistake?" he said. "How did you know?"

"Well you see, Brian." she said pointing to the numbers on the bill. "See that? There's a comma between one and zero. As I slide my finger to where the two digits where the zeroes are right now, it seems that there's a **third** zero next to it."

"A third zero?" he said. "So that means… Oh God you're right. It's been a thousand dollars the whole time."

"So if we paid that bill for a thousand dollars, do I still keep my job?" she said.

"Of course, sweetie." he said, then he kisses her.

And so, with the bill being paid for one thousand dollars, and Ellie has her job, the New Griffins will continue to live their lives.

_END OF CHAPTER 1_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 2 on its way. I've created the café that Ellie works there.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	3. Our Puppies Just Turned One - Ch2

**Brian & Ellie 5: Family Life**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "Return of The Labrador"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 2_

_Our Puppies Just Turned One_

One early Saturday morning, Brian was woken up by Ellie's licks as the morning sun shines on them.

"Good morning, Brian." said Ellie.

Brian yawns and stretches. "Good morning, Ellie." said Brian. "I've just had that weird dream last night." He feels his forehead.

"What were you dreaming of, honey?" she asked.

"I was dreaming that I've met Jess at a bar." he started before his wife interrupts.

"Who's Jess?" she asked.

"Some chick." he said. "Anyway, when she and I have started going out, we had sex on that first night, then I've heard that she's got cancer and that she's dyin', then we got married, then I've heard that she's gonna live, then Jess got obese, then she survived a heart attack, then Peter got me obese, then I broke my leg, and what's worse was that I was almost got put down."

Ellie puts her arm around him. "Nevermind honey, it was only a dream." she said. "What's important is that we're-"

Suddenly one of the puppies opened the door. "Mom, Dad, wake up! It's our birthday today!" called Brian Jr..

"Yeah, our school chums are comin' over, and we're gonna have a party in our backyard!" said Frank.

"Alright, Junior, Frank." she said giggling. "Why don't you round up your brothers and sisters and run along downstairs. Your father and I will be down in a few minutes." The two puppies leave their parents for them to get dressed.

Brian chuckled. "I can't believe our puppies just turned one today." said Brian wearing his red collar.

"I know," she said, wearing her purple collar. "It's been a year since we have our first litter in this family."

"You can say that again." he said chuckling.

On their way downstairs, the puppies carry their younger siblings with them. "Bib brubba?" said Tammy.

"Yes, Tammy." said Brian Jr.. "I'm your big brother. And you know what, it's my birthday today."

"Bib brubba's bir bay?" she said.

"You're gonna love what we're gonna get for our birthday, Richard." said Frank. "It's gonna be good." Richard Griffin chuckles.

In the living room, the puppies gaped as they saw the wrapped presents, the balloons outside through the windows, and the bunting that says 'Happy Birthday' across the room. "Whoa." said the puppies.

"I've never seen anything like this before." said Mitzi.

"Yeah, it must be one of our special occasions." said Martin.

"Well, looks like we're turning one today." said Frank.

"You definitely are, my big pups." said Ellie their mum walking down the stairs with her dog husband.

"Today's your one year of being born." said Brian their dad.

"I know exactly how you remembered us being born, Dad." said Dean. "It was like a slip-n-slide."

(Flashback to a year ago in Quahog Veterinary Hospital)

In the vet's office, Ellie was breathing rapidly on the table. "Brian, my water just broke!" said Ellie. "Our puppies are coming!"

"Your hubby's here, Ellie." said Brian holding onto her paw. "Just do your breathing."

"I will." she said, then she breathes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, we're ready for your delivery." said the veterinarian.

"Oh God Brian," she said. "It looks like they're ready to come out."

"It's okay babe, it's okay." said Brian. "Let's just push them out, okay?"

"Okay." she said. "We're ready, doc."

"Okay Mrs. Griffin, do a big push." said the veterinarian cupping his hands that wear protective gloves behind Ellie.

"Come on Ellie, push!" said Brian motivating his labouring wife, then she grunts with her effort.

After she gave birth to nine puppies, the dog couple shed their tears. "Aaww, they're adorable." she said.

"Well, at least we did it." he said. "This is the first time we ever started our own family."

"I know honey," she said. "I know."

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin." said the veterinarian. "You have given birth to five Labradors and four Salukis."

"It wasn't easy, doc." said Brian. "I mean, my wife was…"

Ellie places her finger on her husband's mouth. "Ssh, ssh, ssh." she shushed. "There's no need to say anymore, Brian. We can raise them, when we get home." Brian strokes her hair.

"We will, honey." he said. "We will." They both laid a kiss.

(End of Flashback)

"Which is why we'll have your birthday party set up." Said Brian. "I mean, your friends will be coming over, and I'll bring them to the backyard."

"And while Mommy bakes you a birthday cake." said Ellie.

"Will there be any party games, Dad?" asked Martin.

"Oh, I know a lot of good games." said Brian. "We'll play a few, right off the bat."

Suddenly, they heard the doorbell. "Who the heck is that by the door?" asked Frank.

"I hope it's one of our friends." said Sally.

"I'll get it." said Brian coming to the door and then opens it.

"Hi Mr. G," said Duke. "I've heard it's your pups' birthday today."

"It is, Duke." said Brian. "Come on right in."

"Hi Brian Jr., Coco." said Duke. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Duke." said Coco.

"You're welcome." said Duke. "And I also got you this." Duke gives Brian Jr. and Coco a present each.

They both unwrap with their claws. "I've got a Pokéball." said Coco holding out his Pokéball.

"And I've got a Pikachu pencil case." said Brian Jr. holding out his Pikachu pencil case.

"Well I guess Duke must've surprised you two with Pokémon." said Brian chuckling.

"We love Pokémon, Dad." said Brian Jr. and Coco with a smile.

They've heard another doorbell, then Ellie answers it this time. "Ah, you must be our pups' classmates." said Ellie.

"Hi Mrs. Griffin." said the classmates.

"We heard it's your puppies' birthday today." said one of them.

"Sure, party's out in the backyard," said Ellie. "Brian will guide you there."

"Thanks, Mrs. G." he said.

o - o - o - o - o

After a few more of the puppies' friends have been let in, Ellie bakes a birthday cake in the kitchen. "Mommy, when are we gonna have cake?" asked Jenny Griffin.

"When we sang 'Happy Birthday' to your eldest siblings." said Ellie mixing the batter in the bowl.

"Our eldests' birthday is today?" said Brian-John Griffin. "I reckon it's been about twenty days since we were born."

"Of course, John." she said. "However, you pups are at least twenty-three days younger than them."

"Speaking of which, Mom." said Lottie Griffin. "I wonder how our elder sibs and their friends getting along."

"I think it's going well, Lottie," said Ellie. "At least your Dad's organising the party outside."

Outside in the backyard, Brian had set up a piñata on the tree, and then he wrapped a blindfold over Martin's eyes.

"Dad, is this how you play piñata?" asked Martin.

"You've got your beating stick too, son." said Brian. "And the aim of the game is break that piñata open."

"What's inside this piñata, Dad?" asked Brian Jr..

"You'll find out, Junior." said Brian. "Now Martin, all you've gotta do is feel the piñata with the bat, take a swing at it and thwack it open, like Bugs Bunny hit a home run."

"That was a cartoon, Dad." said Dean.

"I'm just sayin' it for fun, Dean." said Brian. "Now Martin, no pressure, just take a swing and break it open."

"Are we having fun yet, Dad?" asked Martin.

"You will, son." said Brian, then he gets out of the way. "Are you ready?"

"I guess so." said Martin.

"Then let him have it." said Brian. "Break that thing open and let out that surprise."

With that, Martin prodded the piñata with the bat, then he gets the bat ready for a swing, then he swung the bat and **THWACK!** The piñata broke open, and instead of sweets that came out of that piñata, instead out comes raining dog biscuits in the shape of bones, and the size of mini candy bars.

"Yay! Dog Biscuits!" exclaimed the puppies and their friends excitedly, then they gathered their pawful of them.

"Did I do it, Dad?" asked Martin.

"Yes son, you finally did it." said Brian untying the blindfold. "Now everyone gets some dog biscuits." Martin and his dad wagged their tails.

Back inside the kitchen, Ellie poured the cake mix in the cake tray.

"So what are you gonna do with that cake mix, now that you baked it, Mom?" asked Jenny.

"Keep your fur on, kids." said Ellie wearing her oven mitts. "Because Mommy's gonna put this cake mix in the oven." she then opens the oven door, puts the tray full of cake mix inside the oven, closes the oven door, and sets the timer. "I open the open door, slide the cake tray inside, and then I close it, so you pups won't end up burning your fingers."

"That's really gonna leave a burn." said Brian-John.

"Maybe that's because the oven door is closed." said Harry Griffin.

"That's right, Harry." she said. "Now we can leave the cake to bake for at least twenty-five minutes."

Outside, everyone but Brian played Musical Statues, because Brian played 'Pop Goes The Weasel' on his phone connected to the speaker via Bluetooth. When Brian paused the music, everyone stopped dancing and they posed like statues. And when Brian played the music again after a few seconds, they resumed dancing.

Ellie and their younger puppies came outside and she said. "Brian, I just want to let you know that the birthday cake will be baked in twenty-five minutes time."

"That's fine, dear." said Brian. "Our younger pups can join the party." The younger puppies wag their little tails.

Then Brian paused the music again, everybody that dances froze again, but this time, one of the classmates struggle to stay still on one foot and stood with another.

"Ooh, Lewis." he said after he saw him move. "Couldn't stay a statue huh? Looks like you're out of the game."

"Oh darn." said Lewis, then he sits out of the dance zone. Brian then played the music again, then they resumed dancing.

o - o - o - o - o

Minutes later, the puppies have unwrapped the presents with their claws and with their tails wagged.

"I've got a Monopoly board game!" said Frank.

"I've got a Princess Peach plushy!" said Mitzi.

"I've got a globe." said Dean. "No wonder the Earth isn't flat."

"I've got a My Little Pony Rarity doll!" said Sally.

"I've got a Superman action figure!" said Martin, then he presses the button on Superman's back with his thumb.

"Up, Up and Away!" said Superman. Martin wags his tail.

"I've got a Rubik's cube!" said Coco.

"I've got an iPad." said Eli. "Now I can write some notes on it."

"I've got a Tangled DVD!" said Genie.

"And I've got a Toon Link Amiibo!" said Brian Jr..

"Wow Brian," said Ellie. "It's like you've remembered their birthday."

Brian chuckles. "It seems I have, my dear." said Brian. "And our pups are lovin' these gifts."

"Of course they are, honey." she said, then she suddenly heard the oven timer go 'ting'. "Oh, the cake must be done already." she then rushed to the kitchen.

o - o - o - o - o

In the dining room, the classmates gave the puppies a big card that they've made at school.

"Hey guys," said Lewis. "The class has made a card for you. It says 'Happy B-Day, Pups'."

"Wow, thanks dude." said Brian Jr..

"I'm pretty sure that B-Day stands for Birthday." said Dean.

"That is correct, Dean." said Eli.

"Hey guys, I'm coming in with the cake." said Ellie coming into the room with the birthday cake that says 'Happy Birthday, Pups' with the lit number 1 candle on top of it.

Dean smells the cake with his nose and licked his lips. "I love the smell of Red Velvet cake." said Dean. "We have to share it, right?"

"Sure we do, Dean." said Sally.

"Yeah, it's our birthday today." said Frank.

"That's a fair point." said Dean.

Ellie places the cake on the table in front of the puppies. "Okay guys, are we ready to sing?" asked Ellie.

"Sure thing, Mrs. G." said Duke.

"Okay," said Brian. "One, two, three." then everybody starts to sing.

"_Happy Birthday, dear puppies.  
Happy Birthday, dear puppies.  
Happy Birthday, dear Frank, Genie, Martin, Coco, Dean, Sally, Eli, Mitzi, and Brian Jr..  
Happy Birthday, to you."_

"Okay pups," said Ellie. "Now blow out the candle, and make a wish."

The puppies blew out the candle, then everybody else cheered and applauded.

"Good job, pups." said Ellie. "You kids made your birthday official."

"Here's to our first pups turning one this year." said Brian.

"Well, you know what they say, Brian." she said. "A year older, a year wiser."

"That's what I'm saying, Mom." said Frank.

"And it'll be what we say every year." she said.

"Okay everybody," said Brian cutting the cake. "Who wants the first slice?" Everybody cheered with their arm up.

And with that said, it was a good first birthday for Brian and Ellie's first litter of puppies. They finally turned one, and everyone shared each slice of that birthday cake.

_END OF CHAPTER 2_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 3 coming soon.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	4. Ellie's New Car - Ch3

**Brian & Ellie 5: Family Life**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "Return of The Labrador"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 3_

_Ellie's New Car_

It was an exhausting day as Ellie Griffin slumps onto the couch on her back.

"What the hell is this?" said Brian after he got undressed from his uniform to his collar. "My beautiful wife is slouching on the couch?"

"Oh Brian, I'm not feeling too good." said Ellie.

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked.

"No, just tired." she replied. "I've just had a long day at work."

"Why do you feel tired, my dear?" he asked.

"Because Brian," she said. "You know how I feel about being driven around to the bus station to drop you off, and I keep driving your Prius afterwards to the café in downtown, and I had to drive to daycare to drop off our second litter, before I went to work. I'm all stressed out now."

"You probably didn't get enough sleep, dear." he said.

"I know, honey." she said. "Lousy neighbours partying all night, waking up our pups and our neighbours' pups, this is getting out of control. I'm sending a noise complaint to my Dad if this crap keeps up."

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't get enough sleep either." he said.

The puppies have returned home from school by entering through the front door. "Hi Mom, we're home from school!" said Frank.

"Hi pups," she said. "Mommy's tired."

"What happened?" asked Genie.

"I've had a rough day, Genie," said Ellie. "Mommy's all worked out."

"So you decided to take a little nap, Mom?" said Dean.

"I'm afraid so, son." she said covering her mouth while yawning. "I think I'll catch about thirty winks before getting dinner ready."

"So you see kids," said Brian. "Your Mom is exhausted from her day at work. Now let's discuss your day at school in the dining room." Brian and his puppies walked into the dining room, while Ellie rests for a little bit.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, after a little lovemaking, Ellie laid her head on Brian's chest with both of them in bed collarless. "Brian, I honestly don't know how you think sex will solve my problems." said Ellie.

"What do you mean?" asked Brian. "I've tried to satisfy you."

"It's not that you weren't even trying." she said. "It's just that… I just can't keep driving you to the bus station like I'm some kind of an Uber driver."

"I see, so what do you need?" he asked.

"Brian, it's not easy for me to say this, but…" she said thinking.

'Don't say you want a divorce. Don't say you want a divorce. Don't say you want a divorce.' thought Brian.

"...I need a new car." she finished.

Brian was puzzled, but was relieved on the inside. "A new car?" he said. "What do you need a new car for?"

"Brian, you know how I am with me driving you around every day to work and driving our young pups to daycare, I think maybe it's time for me to make a change."

Brian thinks for a moment. "Don't worry, Elle." he said stroking her hair. "You'll get your car sometime soon."

"You will?" she said.

"I'll have a look first thing tomorrow, now goodnight." he said, then he turns the lamp off and went to sleep.

"Okay, goodnight." she said, then she rests on his chest.

o - o - o - o - o

The next morning, at Dogtown Bus Station, Brian Griffin now in his bus driver's uniform was taking a sip of his coffee, when suddenly he heard a Dachshund wearing his shirt and tie announcing a car giveaway. "Can't afford a car? Now's your chance to enter a giveaway for a chance to win this BMW Coupé worth $4,725!"

"Um, excuse me, sir." said Brian walking to him. "Are you really giving away that said car?"

"Why yes I am, sir." said the Dachshund. "I am practically giving away a load of cars to different winners here in Dogtown."

"That looks promising." said Brian. "But I'm not sure if I can do this."

"I know you have a job to do," said the Dachshund. "But maybe you win, maybe you lose. You'll never know, maybe you could win it for your partner."

"Well, my wife did say that she needed a new car," said Brian thinking. "So, where do I sign?"

"On this entry form, sir." said the Dachshund lending Brian the entry form. "And don't forget the pen. You'll need it to write your details. We'll contact you if you won." he then lend Brian the pen, then Brian writes it down.

"That'll be a pleasure." said Brian, then he returns the form with the pen. "What are the odds of that?"

"Oh there are plenty of cars, sir." said the Dachshund. "There are plenty of cars to go by."

"Griffin, quit standing around!" called Chester. "Get to work! There are passengers waiting for your bus!"

"Yes Chester, sir!" called Brian. "Sorry to stop by, but I have a job to do."

"No problem." said the Dachshund. "Have a nice day." Brian then walks to his bus to start his job today.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that evening, the New Griffins are enjoying their dinner. "So how was your day at school?" asked Ellie.

"Mr. Monroe gave me a 'C' at Spelling." said Dean.

"A 'C'? Why?" asked Brian.

"I got half of the words right, it's the other half I don't understand." said Dean.

"Dean, sometimes in life, you'll learn to memorise and spell big words right." said Brian.

"I don't know, Dad." said Dean. "I'm not gonna remember such big long words so good."

"I know, son." said Brian. "I know."

"So apart from Dean getting a 'C' at Spelling, what else did you kids do in school?" she asked.

"I can play the flute, Mom." said Mitzi.

"That sounds great, Mitzi," said Ellie. "How does your flute go?"

"Like this, Mom." said Mitzi, then she plays 'Yankee Doodle' on her flute.

"Wow, that's some neat music you have, my little flute girl." said Ellie appraising Mitzi.

"I can learn Geometry." said Brian Jr..

"I can be creative on writing." said Frank.

"And I have learned that black holes are so powerful, nothing can escape from it." said Eli.

"That sounds interesting, boys," said Brian. "Now Junior, how do you demonstrate Geometry?"

"That's an easy one, Dad." said Brian Jr.. "The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an Isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side."

"That's a right triangle, Junior." said Eli.

"And now you taught me Geometry, bro." said Brian Jr..

"Settle down boys," said Ellie. "At least you've enjoyed your day at school."

"I agree with your mother, kids," said Brian. "You might expect some good grades on your report card."

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, Ellie reads '101 Dalmatians' to the puppies in beds, while Brian tucks the younger ones in the basket. "And with Cruella left the house after firing Anita, Pongo went downstairs to check in on his dog wife Perdita, to see if she's alright." said Ellie reading them.

"Mom, how come Cruella fire Anita?" asked Martin.

"Well, because Roger said to Cruella that the puppies are not for sale." she said, then she continued reading. "Anyway, Pongo went to check on Perdita and happily said to her, "Perdie, we're still keeping the puppies. And all because Roger had told Cruella off, and then she's gone for good." "Oh Pongo." said Perdita, then she rests with Pongo. They were unaware that some of the puppies were currently breastfeeding from her." she then closed the book. "And I think that's the end of this chapter, time for you to get some rest."

"Like the Dalmatian family, Mom?" asked Brian Jr..

"Of course, Junior," she said kissing Brian Jr's forehead. "Good night, kids." She then leaves the puppies to sleep, then she turned the lights off.

After they tucked their puppies into their beds and basket, and after making love, the dog couple laid in bed collarless. "Whoever knew that hard working can get us laid?" asked Ellie rhetorically.

"I know," said Brian. "Anyway, remember what you said to me that you needed a new car?"

"Yes, what about it?" she asked.

"Well…" he said rubbing his neck. "...I sorta entered a giveaway."

"You WHAT?" she said felt surprised.

"Honey, honey, don't get mad." he said calming his wife. "I know you're upset, but you'll be excited when I've won you it."

"I know it's sweet of you to win me something," she said. "But what if we lose? I just don't think it's a good idea to enter some competitions you don't win at, what are the odds of us winning it? And besides, I'm not mad at you, I'm just... shocked."

"Maybe you won't be shocked when you've got your own ride." he said kissing her.

"I know honey," she said. "I understand. Now goodnight." she turned the lamp off and they both went to sleep.

o - o - o - o - o

The following afternoon, while Ellie cooks dinner, she heard Brian exclaiming in excitement.

"Ha ha, yes!" Brian exclaimed in triumph.

"Brian, what's with all the excitement?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie, you're not gonna believe this." he said.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"I've won a car!" he said.

"You won?" she said.

"Damn right, I've won." he said. "That Dachshund at the bus station drew out my name. And it turned out that I've won you a new car."

"You're kidding?" She said.

"No, honey." he said. "And you're gonna love it when you see that wonderful new car, after our day at work."

"I'm impressed, Brian." she said. "We were lucky after all."

A few of the puppies came close to their parents upon hearing their Dad. "What's all the excitement here, Dad?" asked Brian Jr..

"Oh, hi pups." said Brian. "Guess what we've just won."

"A boat?" guessed Dean. "Like Peter would've won, if it wasn't for that lousy mystery box?"

"No." said Brian chuckling.

"A NASCAR?" said Brian Jr..

"Keep going." he said.

"Brian, just tell them." she whispered to her husband.

"Pups, we're getting a second car." he said to the puppies.

"No smokes, really?" said Frank wagging his tail.

"Yeah, Frank." said Brian.

"Who's it for?" asked Frank.

"For your Mom." said Brian.

"That sounds exciting." said Dean.

"How did you afford it?" asked Frank.

"I won." said Brian.

"You won it?" said the puppies.

"Yeah, I did." said Brian.

"Oh my gosh." said Frank. "I can't believe you actually won!"

"Who has the luckiest Dad?" asked Brian Jr..

"You do, pups," said Brian. The puppies wag their tails.

o - o - o - o - o

The next day, Brian guides Ellie to the drive, while covers her eyes with his paws. "Why do you want me on the driveway?" asked Ellie.

"I have a surprise for you, dear." said Brian.

"When am I gonna see it?" she asked.

"You'll find out." said Brian, then they stopped. "Okay, one, two, three." he uncovers her eyes, then she opens them, then she gasped in surprise.

"My God." she said. "It's… It's…"

"Well, what is it you see?" he asked.

"It's a Blue BMW Coupé!" she said excitedly. "A 2018 Sports Model! With real leather seats, DAB Radio and CD Player, two cup holders, with built-in GPS, and a computer Dashboard!"

"Well, do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it, Brian!" she said, then she hugs him. "Thank you."

The puppies came outside to see their parents. "Hey, what's with the commotion?" asked Brian Jr..

"I'll tell you what the commotion is," said Brian. "Your mother is taking us for a drive."

"Yay!" cheered the puppies, then they got inside Ellie's new car.

Zack arrives back home from work in his Ferrari. "Hey Brian, I've just got back home from… Whoa!" said Zack. "Is that your wife's car?"

"Hell yeah it is, Zack." said Brian locking the front door to the house. "It's Ellie's Blue BMW Coupé."

"How did you get that?" asked Zack.

"I've won it in a giveaway." replied Brian.

"No way, you're one of the lucky ones," said Zack. "Where do you think you're going with it?"

"Just taking her for a spin," said Brian. "Me and my family."

"Have fun, buddy." said Zack, before he gets inside his house.

Ellie starts her car, as Brian gets in the passenger side.

"Where are we going, Mom?" asked Martin.

"You'll see when we get there," said Ellie.

"Now kids, buckle up," said Brian. The puppies wear their seat belts.

"I've got a worried feeling about this." said Brian-John.

"I'm here for you, brother." said Brian Jr..

Ellie reverses from the drive and onto the road, then she drives the car, as their first family road trip begins as soon as they left Dogtown for a few hours.

_END OF CHAPTER 3_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** You might've wondered when Brian's Birthday was in the beginning of the episode "Bri-Robot", but I will write Chapter 4 about it. Hang in there.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	5. Happy Birthday Brian! - Ch4

**Brian & Ellie 5: Family Life**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "Return of The Labrador"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 4_

_Happy Birthday, Brian!_

One morning, in the New Griffin's house, Brian and Ellie Griffin are sleeping in their bed, until she woke as the morning sun shines on the dog couple.

She stretched and yawned, then she rolled over to Brian, her canine husband. "Good morning Brian." said Ellie.

Brian was sucking on his pillow dreaming about his mother Biscuit breastfeeding Brian as a puppy.

"Brian." she said shaking him gently.

"Oh Mom," said Brian in his sleep. "Your breasts are so big, and your nipples are pointy when you gave birth to six of us."

"Brian." she said shaking him again.

"Whaa?" he said waking up.

"You suck your pillow?" she said.

Brian almost didn't realise was that he **was** sucking his pillow, then he got his mouth off of his pillow and cleans out his tongue. "Oh, sorry," he said. "I thought that was my Mom."

"I know, honey." she said. "Anyway, happy birthday."

"My birthday is today?" he said checking the calendar that reads 'May 23rd 2019'.

"Yeah you know it is, my birthday hubby." she said. "You're turning nine years old."

Brian stretches and yawns. "My God, I'm one year closer to death." he said.

"Don't let that happen on your birthday, honey." she said comforting him. "At least you'll enjoy your day today."

"I most certainly will, babe." he said.

"And you know what else," she said. "The Griffins are coming over, Vinny's coming too."

"Aw sweet," he said. "The more, the merrier." he then checks the alarm clock that reads '6:02 AM'. "Oop, I better get ready for work."

"Already?" she said.

"Yeah, don't want to be late." he said getting out of bed. "But first things first." he then went to the master bathroom and shuts the door on his way in.

After Brian used the bathroom, got dressed, had breakfast, and drank coffee, Brian says goodbye to his wife, kisses her and leaves the house on his way to work.

o - o - o - o - o

Later this afternoon, after the puppies returned home from school, and with Ellie returned home from the café, Ellie bakes a birthday cake for Brian in the kitchen. "Mom, are you baking a cake for Dad?" asked Martin.

"Yes Martin," said Ellie. "It's your Dad's birthday today. He's turning nine years old."

"That's exactly 63 years in dog age." said Eli.

"Quite right, Eli." their mother said. "Maybe he'll like that cake that I… I mean, we made." After Ellie had mixed the ingredients in the bowl, she poured the cake mixture in the cake tray, then she puts it in the preheated oven, then she sets the timer for 25 minutes.

"Mom, is Uncle Vinny coming over?" asked Lottie.

"He sure is, Lottie." their mother said. "Not only Uncle Vinny, the Griffins are coming too."

"If by the Griffins Mom, do you mean Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg and Stewie?" asked Dean.

"That's exactly what I mean, Dean." their mother said. "You know, family differences between us." The family heard the doorbell. "I'll get it, kids." Ellie walks to the front door and opened it, then she saw Vinny with Brian's present. "Hi Vinny, what a glamorous surprise."

"Hi E," said Vinny. "I've heard it's Brian's Birthday today."

"It most certainly is, Vinny." she said. "Come on in, my pups are waiting to see you." Vinny then entered the house.

"Hi Uncle Vinny!" said the puppies as they saw their uncle.

"Buongiorno, cuccioli." said Vinny. "It's your Dad's birthday today."

"Yep, Dad's turning nine years old." said Brian Jr..

"I have a feeling that Dad might be getting old." said Dean.

"It's okay Dean," said Sally. "Daddies are meant to be old."

They've heard another doorbell, then Ellie answers it. She then greeted the Griffin family, and lets them in. "Whoa, this is some nice house you live here, Ellie," said Peter. "And you've got some grass carpet."

"That's artificial grass carpet." she said. "And please leave your shoes on the shelf, we don't want shoe prints on our grass." The Griffins removed their shoes and placed them on the shelf.

"Hi Brian Jr.." said Stewie.

"Hi Stewie." said Brian Jr., then he saw his long legs. "Whoa, you've grown your legs a little."

"Well, you can see that I've grown into a toddler." said Stewie.

"No way." said Dean. "how do you walk like a toddler?"

"Like this Dean." said Stewie, then he does a toddler walk, this wows the puppies.

"Amazing." said Eli.

"How did he do that?" asked Mitzi.

"I'd say he's growing up." said Frank.

"No smokes, Sherlock." said Martin. "Stewie **is** a toddler."

"What do you guys think?" asked Stewie.

"It's amazing." said Sally.

"I've never seen you walk like that." said Brian-John. Tammy laughs and claps.

Suddenly, Ellie heard Brian's Prius pulling in. "Oh, Brian's coming," said Ellie. "Everybody hide." They all hide in different places.

Brian entered the house through the front door, and looked around. "Hmm, I wonder where they all have gone." said Brian.

"Surprise!" cheered the two Griffin families and Vinny.

"Whoa, what the heck is this?" asked Brian.

"Happy Birthday, Brian." said Peter.

"Aw, you guys." said Brian. "You've remembered my birthday."

"Indeed we have, Brian," said Lois. "You're turning nine years old."

"That's what Ellie told me." he said.

The puppies came and hugged Brian. "Happy Birthday, Dad." said Brian Jr..

"Aaww, thanks Junior." said Brian, then he hugged them.

Then he suddenly saw Glenn Quagmire coming in. "Peter, what's Quagmire doing here?" asked Brian.

"I invited him over." replied Peter.

"Why would you do that?" asked Brian.

"Because he has to apologise for all the crap he's done to you, as much as you did all the same crap to him." said Peter. "Now go on, Quagmire, say it."

"I don't want to, Peter," said Glenn. "He's an atheist jerk."

"Apologise." said Peter sternly with his arms crossed.

Glenn sighs, then he apologises to Brian. "Brian, I'm sorry for stealing Jillian from you, it was immature of me, I'm also sorry for destroying your new teeth, for beating you up over my Dad, for snooping in on your sex life with Ellie, that I got Max to come and dognap you to that castle, and all the other crap I've done to you over the years."

"Don't worry about it, Quagmire," said Brian. "Those are the things in the past now. And I'm sorry for selling you that rundown condo, I'm sorry for stealing Cheryl Tiegs from you, for pooping on your lawn, everything."

"I accept your apology, Brian," said Glenn smiling, then he lays out his hand. "Put her there, pal." Brian smiled and shakes Glenn's hand.

"Alright, now that you two are made up," said Peter. "Let's get this party started."

Ellie heard the timer on the oven beeping. "Ooh, that's the cake done." said Ellie. "I'll be right back, guys. I'll go finish the cake." she then walks to the kitchen.

For his birthday, Chris gave Brian a pair of Rami Malek's eye bags, and Peter gave Brian a Minions 3 DVD. "Those are the only ones I get?" said Brian.

"You're not the only one, Brian." said Lois.

"Happy Birthday, brother." said Vinny giving Brian his present.

Brian opens it. "A Chromebook?" said Brian.

"Yeah, you know how much you love writing novels, so I thought, why not?" said Vinny.

"Thanks, brother." said Brian hugging Vinny.

"You're welcome, B," said Vinny. "It's the thought that counts."

o - o - o - o - o

In the dining room, the families, Glenn and Vinny sat at the table, then Ellie brings the cake (Red Velvet cake with white icing on top and a lit number nine candle) over to the table. "Comin' in with the cake." said Ellie, then she places it on the table.

"I wonder what the cake says." said Peter.

"Dad, the cake says 'Happy Birthday, Brian'." said Chris. "Though it did say B-Day, it stands for Birthday."

"Hey Mom, I've got a poem for Dad." said Frank.

"Ooh fun," she said. "Let's all hear it."

Everybody began to listen to Frank's poem, as Frank cleared his throat. "B is for Bravery, R is for Righteous, I is for Innovation, A is for Amazement, and N is for Natural. And even though this stands for Brian, it stands for our Dad."

"Aaww." said the Griffins, Glenn and Vinny.

"That's a nice poem, Frank." said Brian complimenting his son.

"Thanks, Dad." said Frank.

"Alright everybody," said Peter. "Are we ready to sing?"

"Heck yeah." said Martin.

"A one, a two, A Giggity Giggity Goo." said Glenn, then everybody began to sing.

"_Happy Birthday to you,  
__Happy Birthday to you,  
__Happy Birthday dear Brian,  
__Happy Birthday to you."_

"_E tanti altri."_ sang Vinny to finish it off operatically.

"Okay Brian, now blow out the candle, and make a wish." said Lois. Brian thinks for a moment, then he blows the candle.

Everybody cheered and applauded Brian. "Good job, Brian," said Ellie. "Looks like your birthday was a success."

"Indeed it has, dear." said Brian.

"Now who wants a slice of cake?" asked Peter. Everybody raised their hands and paws, and cheered.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, with the Griffins, Vinny and Glenn Quagmire made their way back home in Quahog, and with the puppies tucked into their beds and basket, Brian and Ellie Griffin laid in their bed collarless. Brian sighs.

"What's the matter, Brian?" asked Ellie. Silence for a few seconds. "Brian, tell me." she held her paws onto his paw. "Is something bothering you?"

Brian sighs. "Ellie, it was a good birthday today." said Brian.

"Yeah it was," she said. "What about it?"

"I… I think I've just made a wish." he said.

"What is it, Brian?" she asked. "What was your wish?"

Brian thinks for a moment, as he recalls what happened to his Mum, Biscuit. "I wish to see my mother again." he muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I wish to see my mother again." he said silently.

"Brian, are you saying you want to see your mother again?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied. Ellie comforts him.

"Oh Brian," she said. "I didn't know you had a mother."

"I had, until she was dead." he said tearfully.

"Brian, I understand." she said comforting him. "I know how you feel about your loss of your mother. Just like I feel when I lost my Grandmother. Your Mom may be gone, but she'll always be with you, right here." Ellie pointed to the picture of Brian's parents across them. "And here." she gently landed her paw onto Brian's chest for his heart. Brian gently held his paw onto her paw, both their wedding rings met. "Anyway, now that you've had your birthday today, wanna finish it with me?"

Brian smells her scent. "You're in heat, are you?" he said.

"What do you think I am, Cool Whip?" she asked. "It's your birthday. Don't you want me?"

"Oh what the hell, I do." he said sitting up and placing his paws around her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked. "You're the one that wanted to marry me, and have our puppies."

"You know I couldn't say no to a woman like you." he said. The dog couple both laughed, hid under the covers and mated happily like a pair of wolves.

After 20 minutes, they both laid in bed with their paws clasped together. "I love you Ellie." said Brian panting.

"I love you too Brian." said Ellie panting. "Happy Birthday."

"Aw, thanks sweetheart." he said. "Just you thought that this day couldn't get any better."

"Mom, Dad, can you keep it down?!" called Brian Jr.. The dog couple heard their puppies.

"We're trying to sleep!" called Sally.

"Go back to sleep, pups!" called Brian, then he turned to Ellie. "Well, my sweetie. That we did, made my birthday complete."

"I know, honey," she said kissing him. "I know. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart." he said, then they both drifted off to sleep.

_END OF CHAPTER 4_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** When do you think Brian and his family will meet Biscuit? Find out as the story develops.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	6. Potty Training Pups - Ch5

**Brian & Ellie 5: Family Life**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "Return of The Labrador"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 5_

_Potty Training Pups_

In the puppy room, the Griffin puppies are playing with the new puppies.

"Oh no," said Mitzi playing with her Princess Peach plush. "Somebody please save me!"

"Let her go, Megatron!" said Brian Jr. playing with his Mario plush.

"Never!" said Frank playing with his Megatron. "You must choose how you think she'll be tortured! Play the Baby Shark song at full blast by Soundwave, or death by Play-doh quicksand! Choose, Mario!"

"I choose Paw Patrol and Superman!" said Brian Jr.. Martin and his young siblings came with Martin's Superman action figure, and their Paw Patrol figurines.

"What? That's not a choice!" said Frank.

"Okay Paw Patrollers," said Martin playing with his Superman action figure. "Do something to hold Megatron down, I'll save the princess for Mario."

"You can count on us, Superman." said Harry playing with his Marshall figurine. "Let's get Megatron, pups!" The young pups came around Frank and knocked Megatron out of Frank's paw and landed into the Play-Doh mould.

"Oh, you got me!" said Frank.

"Heat vision powers, activate!" said Martin, then he flipped the switch to turn Superman's eyes red, then Mitzi untied the string.

"I'll save you, my dear princess." said Brian Jr..

"My hero." said Mitzi, then she used her Princess Peach plush to smooch his Mario plush.

"Thank you, Superman." he said.

"No problem Mario." said Martin turning Superman's eyes back to black. "I had to bring some of my friends to help."

The parents came home with a big box. "We're home." called Ellie.

"Hi Mom." said Mitzi.

"We're playing Mario saves the princess from Megatron." said Brian Jr..

"Ooh, that sounds fun," said Ellie. "Anyway, your Dad and I have a surprise for you."

The puppies came to their parents. "What is it, Dad?" asked Sally.

"Yeah, what the heck is that thing?" said Frank.

Brian chuckled. "I'm glad you asked, pups." said Brian. "But first, I'm gonna ask you this. Ever wondered what it's like to go outside our home and go to the bathroom in one of our shrubberies?"

"Nuh-uh." said Tammy.

"I am never gonna ruin our garden by peeing in a bush." said Frank.

Brian chuckled again. "Well in this case, you don't have to." said Brian. "This my friends, is the Potty-Hydrant."

"Wow." said the puppies.

"Your Mom and I bought this from Jack Russell's Family Emporium, and it was quite a bargain." said Brian. "Now I'm gonna install this in the bathroom upstairs." Brian takes the box upstairs to the bathroom.

"And I'll help your father." said Ellie, then she follows Brian.

"I've got a bad feeling about this, guys." said Brian-John.

"What are you talking about, John?" asked Mitzi.

"Well, what if I don't have to go?" he asked.

"Oh, come on John." said Harry.

"Even dogs have to go sometimes, John." said Dean.

"Oh sure," said Brian-John. "All dogs go everywhere. There's lampposts, trees, fire hydrants, dumpsters, bushes, and even brick walls."

"Chill out, little brother." said Brian Jr.. "You'll have to go, sometimes."

"Yeah, it's not all that bad, John." said Coco. "It's just a simple fire hydrant."

"Not that bad?" said Brian-John. "I had to pee in the backyard and in one of the bushes, and I had to let Mom pick up my poop with a plastic bag, that was already left on the grass out there."

"Well, things have got to change," said Martin. "It's time you used that hydrant, like a dog you are."

o - o - o - o - o

In the main bathroom, after Brian had installed the Potty-Hydrant with help from his wife, he teaches their puppies how to use the hydrant. "Alright pups," said Brian. "Here's how it works. When you wanna go take a pee, whether you're a boy or a girl, you normally walk a lap around the hydrant sniffing it, then when the time is right, for boys, you lift your leg up and do your business, and for girls, you squat down with your legs spread open and empty your flood. And when you're finished doin' your business, all your contents will flow down into this compartment, that should contain your pee. Then afterwards, we'll open the hydrant, take this compartment, empty your contents into the toilet and flush it away."

"I guess that makes a lot of sense, Dad." said Brian Jr..

"But Dad, what if some of us gotta go take a poop?" asked Frank.

"Not to worry, son." their Dad said. "That's why it comes with a poop bin." he takes out the Poop bin.

"So you see kids," their Mum said. "When you wanna go Number one, you might wanna use the hydrant, and there's the poop bin for your Number two. That makes sense?"

"I guess so, Mommy." said Jenny.

"But we don't want to go right now," said Harry. "Not just yet."

"You know pups," their Dad said. "Every puppy has to go someday. Whether it's Number One or Number Two."

o - o - o - o - o

Back in the puppy room, the puppies are still playing with their toys before dinner. "What's the matter, John?" asked Brian Jr..

"I'm most certainly not sure how to use the hydrant, Junior." replied Brian-John. "I don't think I'll ever be ready to be a dog yet."

"Yes you are, John." said Frank.

"Frank, please." said Brian Jr. stopping him. "Let your brother handle this. Now John, I'll try and go easy on you, it's a dog world out there, where dogs chew on bones, drink fresh water, and sometimes mark their territory, and when a dog finds the right girl and falls in love with her, not only they'll be made for each other, eventually they'll become mates, and have a family of their own."

"I see where you're getting at, Junior." said Brian-John. "I don't see why I should… Uh oh."

"What's the matter, John?" asked Martin.

"I… I…" said Brian-John holding onto his crotch with his paws and shaking his legs.

"Why are you holding onto yourself?" asked Dean.

"I gotta go!" cried Brian-John, then he howled like a wolf.

Their mother came in suddenly. "Oh dear God," said Ellie, then she carried Brian-John and hurried him to the bathroom. "Brian, this is it."

"What is it, Ellie?" asked Brian. "What's the rush?"

"It sounds like it's John's time to use the hydrant." she said.

"Where?" he asked.

"In the bathroom." she said.

"Finally, our first user." he said.

"Brian," she said.

"I'm comin' up." he said coming upstairs following her. Some of the puppies saw their parents rushing Brian-John upstairs to the bathroom.

"Where the heck are Mom and Dad taking John to?" asked Frank.

"To the bathroom obviously." answered Dean.

In the main bathroom, Ellie set Brian-John on to the Potty-Hydrant. "Brian, hurry." she said calling her husband.

"I'm comin', honey." he said coming in. "Am I too late?"

"No dear, you're just in time." she said. "Okay, now that Brian-John's at the hydrant, what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, according to the manual, we're supposed to wait for our puppy to do his business around this hydrant, and then afterwards, we praise him." he said.

"So is that it?" she said.

"Yeah, just wait." he said.

"But, what about dinner?" she asked feeling worried.

"Did you set the timer?" he asked.

"Yeah, I set the timer." she said.

As Brian and Ellie Griffin wait for Brian-John to use the Potty-Hydrant, the dog couple sat on the cold bathroom tile floor talking about their Summer plans, then they both play 'Go Fish', then they both took a nap.

The puppies came into the bathroom to check on Brian-John. "Are you okay, John?" asked Brian Jr..

"Is it so much to ask, Junior?" asked Brian-John. "Is it so much to ask? I just want things to stay the way they've always been."

"Oh come on, John." said Frank.

"Why are you acting like such a puppy?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, they're gonna make you pee on this hydrant anyway, John." said Jenny. "Why don't you just go along with it?"

"Of course Jenny," said Brian-John. "When it happens to you guys, maybe that's what you should do."

"Happens to us?!" said Jenny, Harry and Lottie. "Nah."

"Well, I guess I don't have to go after all." said Brian-John getting off the Potty-Hydrant. The puppies saw Brian-John peeing on the bathroom floor.

"Uh, John, why are you peeing on the floor?" asked Martin pointing to him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brian-John, before realising he was peeing on the floor. "Uh-oh." he saw the wet spot.

"Ew." said Mitzi. The puppies backed away from his urine.

Seconds later, after the puppies and Brian-John left the bathroom, the dog couple cleans up Brian-John's puddle of urine on the floor.

"I don't understand Brian," said Ellie. "John was standing next to the hydrant."

"It was an accident, Elle." said Brian. "Lots of puppies haven't been potty-trained at his age."

"Really, like who?" she asked.

"Like Stewie for example." he said.

"Well you know how Stewie is with his diaper." she said. "And how Lois always changed him." she suddenly heard the timer beeping. "Dinner!" she then rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

o - o - o - o - o

During dinner, Ellie told Brian that the report cards came in the mail. "Our nine pups got their report cards in the mail today." said Ellie. "And none of them have F's."

"Your mother and I are so proud of you, kids." said Brian. "Not even a single F."

"Well, it was the last day of school, Dad." said Brian Jr.. "I've got A's and B's."

"I've got all A's, Junior." said Eli.

"I only got C's and D's." said Dean.

"We've got A's and B's, same as Junior's." said Sally.

"I've also got A's and B's." said Martin.

"I've got same as Junior's, Dad." said Frank.

"I've got Two A's, Two C's and a P." said Coco. That made Brian-John almost have the urge.

"What did you say Coco?" asked Brian Jr.."

"I said a B, Junior." said Coco. Brian-John was puzzled.

After dinner, the family was watching a movie for Family Night.

"We gotta put that fire out!" said the character in the movie.

"With what?!" asked another character in the movie.

"With this hose!" said the character. Brian-John was feeling nervous.

"Calm down, John, it's just a movie." said Dean.

"You would say so, Dean," said Brian-John. "Seeing this running hose almost makes me wanna go."

"You always worry about wanting to go, John." said Mitzi. "You might go in the middle of the night sometimes."

"I think I'll hold it in." said Brian-John.

"Are you sure?" asked Frank.

"I'm completely sure, Frank." said Brian-John.

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, the family is currently asleep in their beds and basket, then Brian-John begins to have a dream. In Brian-John's dream, he was floating on the raft on a flowing river. He saw an elephant squirting water on its baby for its bath, he thought it was nothing, then he saw a garden sprinkler sprinkling all over the grass, nothing either, then he saw thunderstorms, then he saw two firemen playing hoses running from the fire hydrant, this made Brian-John have an urge to pee. He held his paws onto his crotch with his legs pressed onto his thighs. Then he saw the audience cheering for the cheerleader.

"Go! Go! Go!" shouted the audience. "We're number one!"

"Give me a 'P'!" shouted the cheerleader.

"P!" shouted the audience. "Go! Go! Go! P! P! P!"

This made Brian-John woke up with a start panting heavily. "Whoa, I really gotta pee." said Brian-John, then he got out of the basket, then he rushed to the bathroom.

As Brian-John quickly ran into the bathroom, he got on the Potty-Hydrant, sniffs around it by a lap, he lifts up his leg and sighed as he pees on the hydrant.

Brian woke up as he heard his son using the Potty-Hydrant for the first time ever. "Ellie, wake up," said Brian.

Ellie moved her sleeping mask (embroidered with the words 'My Show Dog Wife', that Brian gave her on her fifth Birthday) on her forehead. "What is it, Brian?" asked Ellie yawning.

"It's John," he said. "He's doing it."

"You mean…" she started before her husband says,

"Yes." he said.

"I think we better check on him." she said. The dog couple got out of bed and walked outside their bedroom and towards the main bathroom.

In the main bathroom, the couple walked in and saw Brian-John on the Potty-Hydrant. "Oh my God," he said. "He did it. He actually did it."

"Did what, honey?" she asked.

"John went to the bathroom all by himself, got by the hydrant, and he went Number one." he said.

"I'll say." she said, then she praised Brian-John. "Bravo John."

"Way to go, John, you potty pup." he said praising Brian-John.

"Dad, is it my turn to use the hydrant yet?" asked Lottie.

"What's the matter, Lottie?" her Dad asked.

"I think I drank too much water." she said pressing her legs onto her thighs.

"Honey, how much does this hydrant carry up to?" he asked.

"I guess it carries up to 75 ounces." she said.

"I see." he said. "Well go ahead, Lottie. The more the merrier."

"Thanks Dad," she said. "Can I have some privacy please?"

"Sure, Lottie." her Dad said, then the parents and Brian-John left the bathroom for Lottie to use the hydrant.

"Well, you know what they say, John." said Brian Jr. walking to his brother. "Everybody who's anybody is potty trained."

"You said it, Junior." said Brian-John. "I promise, I will use it every time I need to go."

"Hey John," said Harry. "I don't mean to wake from our sleep, but I think some of us need to use that hydrant." Harry, Richard, Jenny and Tammy held their crotches in need to use the hydrant.

"Oh, come on." said Brian-John palming his face with his paw.

_END OF CHAPTER 5_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know this is an adaptation to the Rugrats episode "Chuckie Vs. The Potty", but this is the puppy version. Chapter 6 is in development.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	7. Family Summer Vacation - Ch6

**Brian & Ellie 5: Family Life**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "Return of The Labrador"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 6_

_Family Summer Vacation_

After they had their dinner, the dog couple have a surprise for their puppies. "Kids, your father has something to tell you," said Ellie.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Martin.

"Kids, your mother and I have booked us a Family Vacation." said Brian.

"Really? Where to?" asked Harry.

"Well, we'll be leaving Ohio." their mother said. "And we'll be going to Texas."

"Texas?" said Genie.

"Also known as The Lone Star State?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, that's right." their Dad said. "For one week, we'll be staying at our holiday ranch in Austin, not only that, we'll be fishing in Lake Austin, watching rodeo shows, making our own BBQ's and Pecan pies, and to top it all off, we'll show you how to lasso the haystack."

"When do you think we'll leave home for Texas?" asked Brian Jr..

"We'll be leaving by the end of July." their mother said.

"Which will be next Saturday." their Dad said. "So you pups better start thinking about what you want to take on your vacation."

"Dad, what will it be like in Texas?" asked Coco.

"You'll see when we get there." their Dad said.

The following Friday evening, the puppies packed their toys and gadgets into their backpacks. "Are you guys looking forward to our first Family Vacation?" asked Brian Jr..

"Uh-huh." said Tammy.

"It's only almost 18 hours from home." said Dean.

"Don't worry, Dean," said Sally. "I think Mom's BMW would go a bit faster than Dad's Prius."

"Okay, if you're going to compare the average speed between Mum's BMW and Dad's Prius, I can't even take it seriously." said Eli.

"Don't worry Eli," said Frank. "When we arrive at Texas, we're gonna have lots of fun."

o - o - o - o- o

Later that night, after the puppies have been tucked in, the dog couple lay in their bed collarless.

"Ooh Brian, this is exciting!" said Ellie excitedly. "All 17 of us are looking forward to our first Family Vacation! We're off work, and schools finish, we're spending the whole Summer together as a family!"

"I know you're excited for our Family Vacation to Texas, but how do you think we'll be getting there?" asked Brian. "I mean, with us on the plane, Martin said that he was afraid of heights."

Ellie giggled. "Silly doggy." she said giving her husband a noggin. "We're not going on a plane, we're going on a road trip to Texas there."

"But it's only 18 hours from here." he said.

"Don't worry, honey." she said. "I think we'll find a motel halfway."

"Where do you think we'll find a motel?" he asked.

"Well, maybe somewhere around Tennessee, or Arkansas, who cares? I think we'll be fine driving in my car." she said. "Anyway, remember what you wished for on your birthday?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked.

"Well, you wished to see your mother again, so I thought about it and booked our vacation to Texas, and find your Mom." she said.

Brian froze. "We're gonna **what?!**" he said in shock.

"We're gonna find your Mom, Brian." she said. "You felt sentimental about her, so… yeah."

"But... Stewie and I had to bury her, because she was… stuffed." he said.

"Brian, stuffed or buried, your Mom still loves you, even if you got married to me and we had puppies of our own." she said. "Tell you what, let's have a good night's sleep, and tomorrow, we'll leave Dogtown, and drive our way to Texas."

"Alright, honey." he said. "I've told our pups we'll be leaving at 6:30. And I've set our alarm for 5:45, that'll give me enough time to put my Prius into our garage."

"Sure honey," she said kissing him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, babe." he said, then they turned their lamps off and went to sleep, as Ellie wears her sleeping mask around her head and over her eyes.

The next morning, the alarm clock reads '5:44 AM', then rolls over to '5:45 AM' and buzzes. Brian then shuts off the alarm, opens his eyes, got up out of bed, stretched and yawned, and scratched his butt with his claws as he walks his way to the master bathroom.

As Brian uses the master bathroom, Ellie moans as she stretches her limbs and sighs. She takes off her sleeping mask and puts on her purple collar. She then got out of bed, as she heard Brian flushing the toilet.

After Brian had washed his paws and brushed his teeth, he left the bathroom. "All right, Brian?" Ellie asked.

"Completely." Brian said putting on his red collar.

"Alright, we should be all set for Texas." she said entering the master bathroom and using the toilet. "Are you sure you want to put your Prius into our garage?"

"I'm sure, dear." he said. "You got our fishing gear?"

"Yeah, I packed it in our suitcase." she said. "I've also packed your camera. I said I need it for us to take photos for our memories."

"Alright, hon." he said. "When do you think we'll have breakfast?"

"About 9:30." she said wiping her crotch with toilet paper, then she dropped it in. "But don't worry, we'll have breakfast along the interstate." She then got off the toilet and flushed it, then she washes her paws in the sink. "So when do you want to wake our kids?"

"About 6." he replied. "We'll get our puppies ready for Texas."

"I'm sure we will, Brian." she said brushing her teeth.

While Brian opens up the garage door and parks his Prius inside, Ellie looks at her watch (which Vinny gave to her on her fifth Birthday) and it reads '5:59 AM', then she opens the puppies' bedroom door slowly, then she wakes them up with her soothing voice. "Pups, pups, it's time to get up." she said, then the puppies did a big stretch as they wake from their sleep.

"Oh, hi Mom." said Brian Jr..

"Hi," their mother said. "Are y'all excited for Texas?"

"Heck yeah we are, Mom." said Harry. "This will be our first Family Vacation."

"Of course it will, Harry." their mother said. "Now hurry along, your Dad will be waiting for you downstairs, and don't forget your backpacks." Then, the puppies got out of their beds and their basket, then they entered the bathroom for them to use.

After they used the bathroom, they went downstairs with their backpacks, followed by their Mum. "Are we really going to Texas in your car, Mom?" asked Jenny.

"We are, Jenny." their Mum said. "I've told your Dad we're not going on a plane."

"Phew, I thought I was afraid of great heights from the plane." said Martin.

"You'll conquer your fear someday, bro." said Coco.

When the family is loaded inside Ellie's Blue BMW, Ellie starts her car. "Okay family, who's ready for a long drive?" asked Ellie.

"This is gonna be a long day." said Dean.

"Okay, but before we do, have any of you been to the bathroom?" their Mum asked. They all nodded.

"Alright, Texas, here we come." their Dad said.

"But what will we have for breakfast, Dad?" asked Martin.

"We'll be having pancakes." their Dad said.

"Yay, pancakes!" cheered the puppies.

"Brian, are you sure those are…" Ellie started before Brian weighs in. "...**Our** kids?" they both said, then they both chuckled.

"Of course they are, sweetie." her husband said, then he kissed her.

"Mornin' Brian." said Zack who stood behind the fence. "You goin' somewhere?"

"Yeah, me and my family are going to Texas for a week." said Brian.

"Texas?" said Zack. "I've been there with my family. Took my Mom, my wife and my pups there last Easter."

"Ho ho really?" said Brian.

"Yeah." said Zack. "But other than that, you and your family enjoy your Summer Vacation."

"Okay, I'll see you in a week." said Brian, then the family drives off onto the road on their way to leave the street.

"And watch out for Mexicans crossing the border!" called Zack waving to the BMW. "He he, I doubt that Mexicans will trespass in this country."

"Zachary, come help your mother with the stairs!" called Beatrice.

"Oh, Mom!" he moaned before coming back inside.

o - o - o - o - o

And so, the New Griffins drove out of Dogtown and left Ohio, as they began their long journey to the South of the U.S. via the Interstate. While the puppies are currently asleep during the journey, Ellie glanced at the rising sun on her left side, while keeping her paws onto her steering wheel.

"Ellie, this isn't the first time you're witnessing the morning sun, isn't it?" Brian asked.

"Does it really matter, Brian?" Ellie asked without taking her eyes off the road. "I think that the glorious sunrise on the Eastern beaches is just as beautiful as the majestic sunset on the Western beaches."

"You have a very good point about the sun views from the beaches, my dear." he said. "How long do you think we'll be there for Texas?"

"Only 17 and a half more hours." she said.

"17 and a half?" he said. "But by the time we get there, it'll be like two and a half hours later than our puppies' bedtime."

"Don't worry, hon." she said. "After dinner, we'll find a motel to stop for a night halfway."

"I'm sure we will, babe." he said.

Suddenly, the dog couple heard a growling sound. "What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know." he said. "I thought I heard growling from somewhere."

"I thought it sounded like coyotes." she said. Brian looked through the window on his right.

"Ellie, there are no coyotes here." he said.

"Hmm, must be my imagination." she said. They heard it again. "There it is again."

"Maybe it's around here somewhere." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. They've heard a growl again.

"That's what I mean." he said looking through the rear mirror.

"Aaww, it sounds like someone's hungry." she said.

One of the puppies' stomach was growling, disturbing Dean's slumber. "Will you cut that out?" asked Dean. "I need my sleep until we arrive at Texas."

"Sorry brother," said Brian Jr.. "I'm just so hungry, I can't wait for pancakes."

"Pancakes? Did you say pancakes?" said Brian-John.

"Yeah bro." said Coco. "With Maple Syrup."

Frank's stomach was growling too. "Oh man, I'm so hungry, I could eat some bacon." said Frank, then he looks at Mitzi sleeping, then he imagines one of her legs as two strips of bacon, then he gnaws on one of them.

"Ow!" said Mitzi jumped up from her sleep. "Mom, Frank gnawed on my leg!"

"Frank, don't gnaw on your sister's leg." their Mum said.

"Geez, I'm sorry, Mom." he said letting go of Mitzi's leg. "I'm just so hungry."

"Look, your Dad said that we'll be having pancakes, so we'll find a diner along the way, so give that until 9:30, okay?" she said.

"Yes, Mom." he said.

o - o - o - o - o

Later at the interstate diner, the family sat at the table eating pancakes for breakfast.

"These are great, Mom." said Martin.

"These pancakes are delicious, Dad." said Dean.

"I especially love what goes with the Maple Syrup." said Coco.

Brian chuckled. "I'm glad you kids enjoyed this." their Dad said.

"I agree with your father, kids." their mother said. "This is the exact diner that serves coffee and breakfast this morning."

"You can say that again, Mom." said Sally.

"Well, you know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." said Frank.

"Well said, Frank." their Dad said. "And that fills up our energy to start the new day together as a family."

"I'm sure it will, Dad." said Brian Jr.. "Can't wait to enjoy a bit of Texas."

Brian chuckled. "I always knew you have confidence, son." their Dad said.

o - o - o- o - o

After breakfast, the family drove onwards heading South on the interstate. The family began to sing, something like this.

"_We're all on the road to Texas  
We're having our week's vacation."  
_

"Take it, Elle." said Brian.

_"We're a special happy couple,  
Just like Romeo and Juliet."_ sang Ellie.  
_"'Cept we're both a pair of dogs."  
"And we've got a long road yet."_ he sang. "Take it, kids."  
_"We're all on the road to Texas,"_ sang the puppies.  
_"We're certainly be as fun as."  
"We'll be fishing on the boat, where as on the lake,"_ sang Coco.  
_"And all the BBQ's and Pecan Pies we can make."_ sang Sally.  
_"We'll have a good Summer around,  
Like Bugs Bunny to Pismo Beach, we're Texas bound."_ sang the family.

"Hey Dad, how did you come up with this stuff?" asked Brian Jr.

"Oh, Stewie and I used to sing about Rhode Island a long time ago." their Dad said. "Ready for more?"

"Heck yeah." said the puppies.

_"We're all on the road to Texas  
Where we'll stay for a long week."_ sang the family.  
_"Whatever happens down there,  
We'll have a good time."_ sang Brian.  
_"And we'll enjoy ourselves  
__Even if it costs us a dime."_ sang Ellie.  
_"We're all on the road to Texas,  
And no more school 'til September."_ sang the family.  
_"We'll learn how to lasso the haystack, and watch the rodeo."_ sang Brian Jr..  
_"And we'd like you to stick around and enjoy the show."_ sang Frank.  
_"We'll always be around,  
Like cowboys and cowgirls,  
We're Texas bound."_ sang the family.  
_"Once again, we're Texas bound."_

"Ha ha ha," said Brian. "Takes back musical memories."

"And only 16 hours to Texas," said Ellie. "And what a nice way to pass the time as a family."

"Amen." said Brian Jr..

A little more than a few hours later, the family is still enjoying their road trip apart from singing road songs, they played a bit of I-Spy along the freeway.

"I spy with my little eye," said Sally. "Something beginning with… T."

"Mmm… is it Tree?" Ellie guessed.

"Nope, keep going." said Sally.

"Is it Telephone?" her Dad guessed.

"Nope." she said.

"Is it Turmoil?" guessed Dean.

"Not that one." she said.

"Oh, is it Tumbleweed?" guessed Brian Jr..

"How did you know, Junior?" she asked.

"Easy, saw it tumbling towards us." he said.

"Ah." said the rest of the family as they saw the tumbleweed tumbling past them.

"My turn. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with… B." said Brian Jr..

"Is it beef burger?" guessed Dean.

"Nope." said Brian Jr..

"Is it bathroom? I really need to go." guessed Brian-John holding onto himself.

"Nope, keep going." said Brian Jr..

"Is it a billboard?" their Mum guessed.

"Of course, how did you know that, Mom?" he said.

"It just went past us." she said as they pass the billboard saying 'Billy Joel, still a rock legend'.

"I don't mean to break it to you, John," said Mitzi. "But why did you say that you need the bathroom?"

"Because I gotta go, and we just went past the rest area." said Brian-John starting to sweat.

"Oh please, John." she said. "It's been several hours since we're on a freeway. And now you're telling me that…" Before Mitzi finish, she saw the rest of the puppies needing the rest stop. "Oh come on."

"Are you pups alright?" their Mum asked.

"We have to go to the bathroom, Mom." said Brian Jr..

"Really badly." said Brian-John.

"This is what happens when we drank too much apple juice." said Frank.

"Oh my gosh, their little bladders." she said. "Hang on pups, Mommy's gonna pull in." She then pulled over to the side of the road to the woods. "Alright, this is where we call a bathroom break."

"In nature?" said Mitzi.

"I'm afraid so, Mitzi." their Mum said. "Sometimes you might need to answer your nature's call, literally in the woods."

"How long were we in this car?" asked Dean.

"Only several hours after breakfast, brother." said Sally.

"Finally, I could stretch my legs a little." he said.

"Brian, I'm taking our pups to the bathroom." Ellie said to her husband. "Are you coming?"

"Well, actually, I don't mind going too, Elle." Brian said to his wife. "God knows how many cups of coffee I drank recently."

"You only drank weekly every morning." she said.

"I know, I've been countin', hon." he said.

o - o - o - o - o

After they got out of Ellie's car, the family have arrived in the woods for their rest stop. "Alright Brian, you take our sons to the trees, and I'll lead our daughters to the bushes." she said.

"Okay, babe." he said, then he kissed her. "Meet us back here?"

"Sure, hon." she said. As Ellie leads their daughters to the bushes, Brian leads their sons to different trees for their pee break.

Seconds later, Ellie's the first one to pee in a bush in her squat position.

"How come you get to go first, Mom?" asked Genie.

"Because Moms like to go first sometimes, Genie." their Mum said urinating. "It's not that bad that you have to go to the bathroom outdoors."

"Not that bad?" said Mitzi. "I thought I always hated the smell of pee everywhere."

"That's indoors, Mitzi," said Sally. "This is outdoors Mom's talkin' about."

"I agree with Sally, Mitzi." their Mum said finishing up and walking out of the bush. "Now, care for a pee in a bush?"

Meanwhile, Labrador puppies and Coco are by each tree with their legs up. "I can't believe we'd stoop so low to take a whizzle on the tree." said Brian-John.

"It's not that bad, John." said Coco whizzing on the tree with his leg up. "Public restrooms are for humans, and we're dogs, so we're marking our trees out here."

"That's right, John." their Dad said as he finishes urinating on the tree and puts his leg down. "Every dog has to go some day."

"Now you're making sense, Dad." said Frank.

Meanwhile, after the Saluki puppies did their business in the bush, Mitzi is still struggling. "I can't believe how you made puddles in the bush, it's unsanitary." said Mitzi.

"Come on, Mitzi, we just did a piddle in a bush." said Lottie. "Don't be such a wuss."

"Yeah, so why don't you just go along with it?" asked Jenny.

"I don't know about this, sis." said Mitzi.

"Come on Mitzi, it's not that bad." their Mum said.

"Mom." said Mitzi rolling her eyes.

"Look, Mitzi." their Mum said kneeling down to her daughter's eye level. "Relieving yourself in nature is healthy for us dogs. It's a part of a dog's life. Don't you want to be a dog?"

Mitzi sighs. "I guess so, Mom." said Mitzi, then she walks into the bush, squats down her legs and does her business. She sighs as she piddles.

"See, now you're doing it." their Mum said. "I told you it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, you go girl." said Sally. "Let it all out."

"Well, you guys are right." said Mitzi. "It** is** healthier than piddling indoors."

"And this is the good part." their Mum said. "After we did our businesses, we'll meet back with the boys."

After the family did their business in nature, the parents let their puppies into Ellie's Blue BMW, as Brian headcounts them. "Okay, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen,"

"Wait a minute, where's Junior, Dad?" asked Jenny.

"Fourteen." finished their Dad. "Hmm." Brian looked around the forest and found Brian Jr. peeing on a tree with his leg held up. Brian chuckled. "Looks like you had to go after all."

"I know, Dad." said Brian Jr. still urinating. "It's been a struggle finding the right tree."

Brian chuckled again. "A pup's gotta do what a pup's gotta do." their Dad said, then his son's bladder is finally emptied.

o - o - o - o - o

Afterwards, the family continued their road trip along the freeway.

"Feelin' better, Junior?" asked Sally.

"All better, Sal." replied Brian Jr.. "All our bladders are completely empty for the rest of our trip."

"Ah good, if we have time, we'll still make it to Texas." their Dad said.

Later that evening, the sun began to set on Brian's right side. "Ellie, I hate to break it to you, but I think it's starting to get a bit dark." said Brian.

"Oh Brian, It's only 8 and a half hours from here." said Ellie.

"I know, but if we keep goin', we might not make it to Texas after our pups' bedtime." he said.

Ellie sighs. "Maybe you're right, hon." she said. "We'll find a motel halfway. And to eat too, because dogs usually eat at 7PM."

After they found a motel somewhere in Arkansas, the family is prepared for a good night's sleep. The puppies shared one bed, and the dog couple share the double bed. "Brian, even though we're stopping here for one night, do you think we'll still make it to Texas?" asked his wife.

Brian sighs. "Ellie, it's been a long day being in the car." her husband said. "I think a good night's sleep will get us there tomorrow."

"I know, sweetie." she said, then she kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, cutie pie." he said, then they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the family checked out of the motel, had breakfast, and resumed their car journey on their way to Texas. After about 6 hours, they've passed the billboard that says 'Welcome to Texas'. "Here we are, family," said Brian. "Texas, also known as the Lone Star State."

"Is there a border where they keep Mexicans at bay?" asked Dean.

"That's what the president wants you to think." said their Dad chuckling. "It's at the South of Texas, but we're all going to Austin in here."

"Isn't Austin where you were born, Dad?" asked Jenny.

"I guess so, Jenny." their Dad said. "I was there with Grandma Biscuit and five of your Aunts and Uncles." he then turned to his wife. "Heck, if you and I were born in the same state, I would've met and married you first, before we met the Griffins." Ellie laughed at his joke.

"Yeah, that's very funny, Dad." said Coco.

Later, the family have arrived at their holiday ranch in Austin. Ellie parked her BMW in front of a garage. "Here we are, family," said Ellie. "Our Summer house for a whole week."

"Is this it?" asked Mitzi.

"It looks like the ranch that the Amish built." said Dean.

"Oh please, if anything, it could be this exact ranch from 'The Little House On the Prairie'." said Sally.

"Oh come on, pups." their Mum said. "This is the exact ranch from where your father was born."

Brian stammered. "It… it is?" her husband said.

"Sure it is, hon." his wife said, then she turned to their puppies. "Come on, pups, let's have a look inside." The family got themselves out of the Blue BMW, Ellie locked it up after all the side doors closed, Brian finds the key inside the keysafe in front of the ranch, unlocked the front door, and the family entered the ranch.

The ranch is a two-storey house that its exterior paint is red, white window sills and white doors. Inside has a kitchen, a dining room, family living room, and upstairs has two bedrooms and a bathroom (which obviously has a sink, a shower and a bathtub).

The family toured the ranch. They've toured the living room, dining room, the kitchen, the bathroom upstairs and one of the bedrooms. "And here is where you pups will be sleeping, two beds in your bedroom." their Dad said.

"We'll be sharing two beds, Dad?" said Lottie.

"Sure you will, kids." their Dad said. "Along with your siblings."

"Wait, if there's a bathroom up here, then where's the toilet?" asked Brian-John.

Ellie showed the family outside in the backyard. "Does this answer your question?" asked their mother showing them the outhouse.

"That's the toilet?" asked Genie.

"This is just an outhouse." said Frank.

"I thought it smelled like someone had too many beans," said Dean wafting in front of his muzzle. "Stunk up the whole thing."

"I wouldn't worry about that, son." their Dad said.

"The cleaning lady took care of that." their mother said. "And if it'll make you pups feel better, I'll bring up your Potty-Hydrant upstairs."

"Oh, that reminds me, Ellie, where did you put it?" asked her husband.

"In the back of my car, dear." said his wife.

"Dad, now that we're at our ranch, does this mean our vacation can begin?" asked Sally.

"Absolutely, Sally." their Dad said. And so, their Summer Vacation begins.

_END OF CHAPTER 6_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 7 coming soon.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	8. Fishing in Austin - Ch7

**Brian & Ellie 5: Family Life**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "Return of The Labrador"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 7_

_Fishing in Austin_

One day at Lake Austin, the New Griffins in their fishing outfits are fishing in the lake on a fishing boat.

"It sounds so quiet here at Lake Austin." said Ellie.

"Yep, nothin' like a cool fishing trip with my wonderful family." said Brian, then they both kissed.

Suddenly, the fishing line felt a pull. "Dad, I think I've got a nibble." said Brian Jr..

"That means you caught something, Junior." his Dad said. "Let's see you reel it in."

Brian Jr. reels the line in and the bobber reaches the surface with the fish emerged from the lake. "Dad look, I've caught a fish!" said Brian Jr. excitedly.

"Good job, Junior." his Dad said. "Your first catch of the day."

"What fish did you catch, Junior?" asked Frank.

"I don't know, Frank." said Brian Jr.. "But he looks kinda white."

"It's a Grass Carp, Junior." said Eli. "Its scientific name is Ctenopharyngodon Idella. They are really useful for aquatic plants."

"Wow Eli, I didn't know you're interested in fish." said Frank.

"For your information Franklin, I'm studying fish and other aquatic life." said Eli.

"The name is Frank, Eli." said Frank.

"Try to have a beautiful day here, boys." said their Mum.

"Understood, mother." said Eli.

"Yes, Mom." Frank said.

This time, Sally felt her fishing line tug. "I think I caught something." said Sally as she reels it in, then another fish emerged from the water. "Mom look, I've caught a fish!"

"That's wonderful, Sally." their mother said.

"We don't have to eat them, do we, Dad?" asked Dean.

Brian chuckled. "What are you talking about?" said their Dad. "We don't eat them, we let them go. You see, when you catch them, bring them up here, we take a few pictures of you with that fish, and throw them back into the water. Don't you think that's just fun, son?"

"I suppose, Dad." said Dean.

"Dang, everybody has fish except for me." said Brian-John. "It kept swimming away from me."

"It's okay, John." their Mum said. "Just keep trying. And try not to fall off the boat."

"Okay, Mom." he complied, then he says to himself. "Okay John, someday the fish will get that line. Any second now. Any moment now."

A few moments later, Brian-John felt a pull this time. "I think I caught something." he said as he reels it in. Suddenly, something reached the surface. Brian-John's smile turned to frown. "Oh, that's not a fish. It's a dumb old boot." Brian-John takes the boot off of his fishing rod, then threw the boot into the water in his frustration.

"John, it's okay." said Brian. "Maybe you've got something wrong. Just calm down and keep fishing."

"Alright, Dad." said Brian-John, then he sighs.

Moments later, Brian-John got a little bit bored. 'Man, fishing can be boring,' thought Brian-John, then he has an idea. 'Wait a minute, maybe I can fish with tail.' Brian-John left his fishing line still, turned around, slides his butt over the boat side, but all of a sudden, he loses his balance and fell off the boat and into the water screaming. *SPLASH!*

"Pipe down John, you're scaring away the fish," said Mitzi, then she realised. "John?" She then ran to Brian-John's spot and looked over to him. "John, are you alright?"

"Mitzi, get Mom and Dad for some help!" shouted Brian-John splashing around him trying to save himself from drowning.

"Mom! Dad! John fell into the lake!" she called out to her parents.

Just then, the parents rushed to the other side and gasped in horror as they saw Brian-John into the lake. "Our special little puppy!" cried Ellie.

"John, are you okay?!" called Brian.

"Mom, Dad, help me up!" shouted Brian-John.

"Grab my hand John, I'll get you out!" called Brian reaching out his paw, then Brian-John grabbed his Dad's paw, then Brian pulled him out to safety.

After that, the parents hugged their son, as they saved his life from his watery grave. "Oh John, I thought we lost you forever." his mother said emotionally.

"What happened, John?" asked his father.

"I was fishing on this side, but got a little bored." wept Brian-John tearfully. "So I had this idea to fish with my tail, and that was when I fell into the water." he then shed his tears down his little muzzle cheeks.

"Oh John, I told you not to reach out of the boat." his mother said. "It scares us."

"I agree with your mother, John." his father said wiping Brian-John's tears. "You shouldn't do that. You see, one of my pals had trouble fishing."

"How'd you know, Dad?" asked Brian-John, then Brian tells his story to his son.

"One time when me, Peter and his friends went fishing out to sea at Quahog Harbour, long before I met your mother, I've heard Quagmire was being frustrated that he can't fish right, so I came over to him and helped him out with his fishing problem, then turned out that he finally caught a fish with some help."

"So you see John, it's okay to ask for help when you really need it." his mother said.

"Okay, Mom." said Brian-John, then he asks his father. "Dad, would it be okay if you would like to help me fish?"

"Sure son, I'll help." his father said. Brian-John smiled and wagged his little tail.

Later, Brian-John sits onto Brian's lap while fishing. Brian is holding him in his arms. "Not so bad isn't it, John?" asked Brian.

"Nope, this is helpful, Dad." said Brian-John.

"Okay, son." his father said. "Now all you have to do is stay still, absolutely still." then his voice got silenter. "And don't make a sound. Patience is a virtue. Silence is the key to fishing."

After several more seconds, Brian-John suddenly felt a pull. "Oop, you've got a nibble, John." said his father. "Come on, reel it in, son." Brian-John then reels it in. "Go faster, son, faster! It's gonna be a big one!" Brian-John reels faster, then suddenly many bubbles float from underneath the lake. "Here she comes!" At that moment, Brian-John pulled out a big fish out of the water and splashed all over the boat.

"Whoa, what the heck?" said Frank.

"Aahh! I'm all wet!" said Jenny.

"No kiddin', my hair's wet!" said Coco.

"We're all wet, guys!" said Genie.

"Chill out, guys, it's just water." said Brian Jr. shaking himself off water. "You'll dry."

"Now you're telling us, Junior." said Martin. "Anyway, what the heck was that thing that John just caught?"

The puppies came close to Brian-John and the fish.

"Whoa, that's a big carp, John!" said Frank.

"Yep, and I've caught one!" said Brian-John.

"Amazing! That Grass Carp weighs about 20 kilograms!" said Eli.

"Yep, and it's my big catch." said Brian-John.

"And it's your first catch of the day, son." said Brian. They all wagged their tails. "And just remember, John, Patience is a virtue. If you couldn't catch any fish, don't worry, you just had to keep trying."

"Got it, Dad." said Brian-John.

"Okay everyone, get this big fish ready." said Ellie readying the camera. They held up the fish. "And say Austin."

"Austin!" said the family, then the camera went click. The family had a wonderful time fishing.

_END OF CHAPTER 7_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 8 is coming soon. Sorry for my writer's block, but I'm back to writing this.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


	9. An Unearthed Biscuit - Chapter 8

**Brian & Ellie 5: Family Life**

_Based on the TV Series "Family Guy"_

_Sequel to "Return of The Labrador"_

* * *

_CHAPTER 8_

_An Unearthed Biscuit_

"Thanks for taking us to the rodeo, Mom." said Brian Jr.. "It's been an exciting show."

The New Griffin family were walking from the venue.

"I agree with my brother, it **was** exciting." said Sally.

"Well I'm glad you kids liked the rodeo." said Ellie. "These guys knew how to wrangle bulls and cows."

"Yeah, unfortunately Peter The Kid didn't go so well with that humping bull." said Dean.

"Please don't bring that up, Dean." said Brian. "That happened a long time ago, and I don't want to be reminded in front of our family."

"Gees, sorry Dad, at least we enjoyed it." said Dean.

"I agree with our son, Brian." she said. "At least you had to participate."

"I had to compromise, Elle." Brian said to his wife. "I didn't have to argue with you."

"I know you don't, hun." she said. "That's what we're here for."

Suddenly, Frank stopped and saw an object on the ground. "Hey, what the heck is that?" asked Frank. The puppies came close to Frank.

"Yeah, I wonder what it is," said Jenny.

"What could it be?" asked Brian-John.

"Now now, pups, don't pick that up." said their Dad, stopping them.

"Why not?" asked Mitzi.

"Because…" he said, pulling his collar. "...Because it's uhh… trash."

"Brian, why are you acting nervous?" asked his wife.

"Yeah, and why are you sweaty, Dad?" asked Dean.

"Umm… Well… I…" Their Dad struggles to say, then he swallows. "I… Whoo, is it hot in here or what? I wouldn't think my winter coat can take the heat."

"Brian, it's 62℉ (16℃) in Texas, what are you complaining about?" she said to her husband.

"Me? Complaining?" he said to his wife. "No, no, no. I would never complain. My only concern is my body temperature. I just couldn't control the weather."

Brian Jr. picked up an object. "Hey, it looks like some kind of tail." said Brian Jr. looking at it.

"It's not just any tail, Junior." said Genie. "It could be Grandma's tail."

"Of course, this tail belongs to Grandma Biscuit!" said Frank. Brian felt surprised.

"See what happens when you lie through your teeth?" said Ellie.

"I'd never lie, sweetheart." said Brian. "I just don't like litterbugs, that's all."

"Brian, when was the last time you ever saw those litterbugs?" she asked.

"I wonder where Grandma is." said Brian Jr.. "I'm starting to think that this is some kind of a treasure hunt."

"Treasure?" said Tammy.

"Yeah, the treasure of Biscuit Griffin." he said. "But where could she be?"

"Biscuit Griffin?" their Mum said giggling and blushing.

"Yeah, Mom." said Frank. "I wonder where Dad and Stewie buried her."

"Yeah Brian, don't you remember?" she asked her husband.

"Remember who?" Brian said, trying to hide it.

"Your Mom, Biscuit." she said. "We've heard that you and Stewie buried her, when she was stuffed." Brian rubbed his nape nervously, trying to hide his past from his wife and pups.

o - o - o - o - o

Later at the park where Brian and Stewie buried Biscuit, the family walked nearby it. "This must be the place where Dad and Stewie buried her." said Frank.

"This must be Grandma's grave." said Brian Jr. with the tail he's still holding.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Their Dad said, trying to stop them. "You're not planning to rob someone's grave, are you?"

"What are you talking about, Dad?" asked Mitzi.

"Yeah Dad, what's a grave without a tombstone?" Frank asked too.

'Dang, these puppies have got me there.' thought Brian.

The puppies are standing above the grave. "Okay, bros and sises, Grandma Biscuit must be at least 6 ft. deep." said Brian Jr..

"How are we gonna unearth our Grandma, Junior?" asked Genie.

"We dig with our paws." he said.

"Didn't we bring a shovel?" asked Martin.

"We don't need shovels, Martin." said Frank. "We're dogs, and we're gonna dig her out."

"What can we dig with?" asked Jenny.

"With our paws of course." said Coco.

"Okay, commence digging." said Brian Jr.. And with that, the puppies have started digging.

"Pups wait, you don't have to do this!" said their Dad trying to stop them.

"Oh come on, Brian." Ellie said to her husband. "This is good for our puppies. Remember your birthday wish? You wished to see your Mom again. When you wished for your Mom, our children wanted to see their Grandma, and even I wanted to see her too. What else would you have left to lose?"

"Umm… I don't know, my-" he said, before his wife interrupts.

"Okay, Brian, we have kids in front of us, so don't mention the word 'b-a-l-l-s'." she said silently, pointing her finger towards his crotch.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." he said. "Sorry, Elle."

"It's okay, sweetums." she said. "It happens to everybody."

As soon as they dug, the puppies felt something buried. "Hey, I think I've found something!" said Frank.

"I think I've found it too!" said Sally.

"Well, what're you waiting for?!" said Brian Jr.. "Heave!"

"Ho!" said the puppies in chant as they heaved a stuffed female Labrador Biscuit out of the grave.

After the puppies have pushed out Biscuit from the grave, they rose out too. Ellie felt excited with her tail wagging, while Brian felt speechless. "Here she is, Mom." said Brian Jr.. "Grandma Biscuit, in the flesh."

"And fur." said Frank.

"Ooh, how exciting." said Ellie. "Now you finally get to see Grandma."

"Why am I not surprised?" said Brian facepalming.

"Brian, you made that wish, and now it came true." she said.

"Yeah Dad, like they'd say, be careful what you wish for." said Frank.

"Alright kids, you got me." said Brian knowing that he's been beat. "You've found your Grandma. I couldn't lie to you anymore. But only one problem, her tail's still missing."

"Don't worry, Dad, I've got it right here." said Brian Jr.. waving the tail.

"And I've some super glue, just in case I've packed it." she said.

"But let's not worry about the tail right now." said Brian. "We gotta refill that hole, before some kid falls into it."

o - o - o - o - o

Later at their holiday ranch, after Ellie super glued and sewed the tail back onto Biscuit in the correct place, the family gazed at her. "Wow, I've never seen Grandma Biscuit in our entire lives." said Mitzi.

"Or in Texas Drawl, our Meemaw Biscuit." said Dean.

"Meemaw?" said Tammy.

"Yeah Tammy, our Meemaw." said Brian Jr.. "Our Meemaw's happy to see us."

"I gotta hand it to you, Ellie." said Brian. "Some wishes are made to become true."

"Brian, I'm glad you made that wish," said Ellie. "Well at least you get to see your Mom again."

"Yeah, at least I have." he said.

"Oh, Grandma," said Brian Jr. hugging Biscuit. "We're so glad you're here. I'd sure wish you'd come home."

"Yeah, so you'll always be with us." said Mitzi.

"For a really long time." said Dean.

"I don't know, guys." said Brian-John. "Potty training is one thing, but bringing Grandma back from the dead? It's unethical."

"Come on, John." said Jenny. "At least we have our Grandma."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it, John." said Coco. "You should be appreciative that we unearthed her."

o - o - o - o - o

Later that night, the family is currently asleep in their beds. At this moment, Brian is starting to have a dream.

(Inside Brian's dream)

Brian was sitting on the pier drinking a sip from his hip flask by the lake, when he saw a boat floating towards him. Inside the boat, was his White Labrador Mum, Biscuit, who still wears her blue collar. The boat stops as soon as it's next to the pier. "Mom, is that you?" said Brian standing up.

"Hop in, Brian." said Biscuit. Brian does so. He almost couldn't believe his ears when he heard Biscuit talk in her charming Texan accent.

The boat is floating on the lake. They see the hills, trees, mountains and the shining sun. "What is this place, Mom?" he asked.

"This is heaven." she replied.

"H-Heaven?" he said.

"Yeah, pretty much." she said. "This is the place where we had to die and come up here."

"But, you didn't tell me." he said. "You didn't tell me that you were dying."

"Listen, son." she said. "I'm sorry you didn't get to breastfeed from me, right before you were being adopted. I didn't even give you a chance to say 'goodbye'."

"I'm pretty sure that was 9 years ago now, Mom." he said, landing his paw on her shoulder.

"I know, son. I know." she said. "Say, care to drink my milk one last time?" she then laid on her back showing her son her teats and nipples.

"Sure, Mom." he said. With that, he put down his flask, walked up to her, kneeled down, lowered his head closer to her chest, placed his muzzle mouth onto one of her nipples and began to drink her milk.

"Mmmmm." she moaned, as he is sucking her nipple.

Several minutes later, Brian finished drinking milk from Biscuit, he got up and licked his lips to taste the milk. "So that was what I would've liked from my early days when I had the opportunity to get milk from you." said Brian.

"It sure was, my son." said Biscuit sitting up. "Anyway, I've heard that you've wished to see me again on your 9th birthday."

"You did?" he said.

"Yeah, I've heard it while you were in bed with your wife, talkin'." she said. "You know, your soulmate, your best friend, and heck, you even made kids with her."

"You mean, Ellie?" he said.

"That's right." she said. "She's a fine woman. A she-dog as you call her. Your ring says it all."

He looked at his wedding ring. "I know, Mom." he said. "I also wished that you and Dad had seen us at our wedding."

"We already were, son." she said. "And we were sure to welcome Ellie into our family. And a huge congratulations for winning that dog show with her."

"Well, we both got first place, ha ha ha." he said chuckling. "And we both lived happily ever after."

"I'm sure you did, son." she said. "Your father and I are very happy for both of you." She and Brian hugged each other with a smile, their tails are also wagged.

She then unhugged after a half minute. "Y'know my old owner, Luke?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know him." he said.

"Do you remember me when I was stuffed, the second time you saw me again?" she asked.

"I remember." he said. "I was shocked to see you like that in stitches."

"I know you were." she said. "Since ol' Luke refused to pay for my funeral services, instead of burying or cremating me, he had me skinned, scraped off my hide, even used borax to dry my underside, and then, he stuffed me with cotton and sewn me up."

"That **is** rather sad." he said. "One thing still bothered me. Earlier today, most of my puppies had dug you out of the park. I've tried to stop them, but Ellie said that they wanted to see their Grandma."

"Well in this case, I am their Grandma." she said. "Son, you shouldn't try to hide me from your family. You should be honest. Just because you wanted to see me again, it doesn't mean it won't imply to Ellie and your pups either."

"Maybe you're right, Mom." he said rubbing his neck. "I thought that my past was in the past, but as long as I have you with Ellie and my pups, you too will be part of our family."

"Do you really think so, son?" she asked.

"Well if you want to be part of our Griffin family, you're more than welcome to it." he said.

"Thank you, Brian son." she said smiling. "What more could a mother ask for?" She and Brian hugged again.

"Mom, now that you're above the surface and still stuffed, does this mean you'll love me?" he said.

"I still do, son." she said. "I still do." she then started licking Brian's face.

(End of dream)

Turns out that it was Ellie that was licking Brian on his face the next morning. Brian backed away from her in his wake and shook his head of saliva. "Good morning, Brian." said Ellie. "Didn't notice the licks on your face, did you?"

"You're telling me." said Brian. "You just licked me out of my dream that I was on a boat with my Mom."

"You always had to remember your Mom, Brian." she said. "Now let's see how our kids are doing."

Downstairs, the puppies have fun being with their Grandma Biscuit, while their parents are preparing breakfast for their family. "See Brian, it wasn't so bad once you got used to having your Mom over." she said. "It rekindles joy into us."

"And you know what, I kinda like having Mom into our family." he said.

"I know you would, Brian." she said kissing him on his cheek. Brian blushed.

_END OF CHAPTER 8_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Chapter 9 is coming soon. Please keep in mind that this story was originally set before the Coronavirus outbreak. Sorry once again for my writer's block. I will try to finish this story as soon as I can.

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Family Guy, which is a registered trademark of FOX and The Walt Disney Company. I do NOT own any of these Family Guy related characters, they belong to Seth MacFarlane, FOX and The Walt Disney Company. The story I tell here focuses on my fantasy of Brian X Ellie is my own invention and is not purported or believed to be part of Seth MacFarlane's story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of an official plot. I am not making any money of this fan fiction using any Family Guy characters. I am truly grateful for Seth MacFarlane for his awesome show taking place in Quahog, Rhode Island, for without his show, my story wouldn't exist.


End file.
